magicthegatheringtacticsfandomcom-20200214-history
MTG Tactics May 2012
Despite many bugs in the early life of this game, many have been addressed. There are still bugs, but nowhere near as many as there once was. In December, 2011, A Set 2 was released introducing many new virtual cards into the game. This stimulated the game as many had grown bored with the options set 1 gave. This set included many creatures/spells that players had asked for in the forums. Many contend that the main problem of the game is balance between the various types of Magic Play. Developers tend to strive to correct these balances when they release promos. Promos are new cards, usually added in groups of 3, as prizes in tournament play. The game seems to shift constantly in regards to what is the dominant "meta" deck until enough complaints prompt a fix, as the dominant decks tend to be all that is played and is thus dull for the entire community. The main problem issues with the game are: #Imbalance. This will often change as new cards are released. #lack of options for newer players. Many veterans try to help them out with contests, free gold pieces, and free cards, but we all feel tournament play only for new players would help immensely #Prices of many valuable cards being out of reach for new players. These are cards such as Black Lotus, Baneslayer Angel, Time Warp and Aluran. #Bugs. Every game has them and Tactics is no exception #advertising. Many find the game by accident, such as myself. #Infrequent addition of sets and promo cards #Chat interface needs work Many would also argue that veterans dominating certain tournaments are a major problem, as well as those who "farm" packs with the current meta deck. This can lead to price deflation in the Auction House, the in game "store" where cards are bought and sold if in too much quantity or inflation if the quantity is low. The game is free to play, and you can theoretically never have to pay a dime. For free, you get several starter decks, a free campaign of 5 missions, and a free "daily" that you can complete every single day for 75xp and 2 gold pieces. However, if you want to advance faster, you'll have to invest some money. Many veterans, including myself, contend that the best first investment is to purchase the campaigns first, and boosters second. Then copy a top tier deck that's the best economically, which is always goblins, and play tournaments to win more packs. The level cap for the game is 55 as of now. As you advance in levels after 5, you get a talent point for every level over that. These talent points can be placed in 5 different skill trees representing the colors of the Magic cards, with colorless artifacts left out. You can place these points anywhere in as many as you want, even points in every talent tree. The max is 50 talent points now. Deck sizes have a minimum of 40 cards, but you can place as many as you can fit into the spell slots. There are 12 spell slots and 12 creature slots, but with the talent trees, you can have 5 of a spell or creature in a deck. I will try and update this from time to time with more information. If you want specific information and are interested in trying this game out, email me at Shadowcran@aol.com. My ingame name is HasimerFenring. Category:News Category:Instructions